


Freckles and Constellations

by caligulasculler



Series: Eridan and Karkat's journey. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Red Romance, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasculler/pseuds/caligulasculler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been leading up to this moment. Eridan practiced for almost three months just so he could be perfect with every step of it. He had honestly been planning this ever since his boyfriend, the loudest man Eridan has ever had the pleasure to meet, mentioned that their anniversary was coming up. They’d been together for almost six years, and he wanted to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderfetch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderfetch/gifts).



> This is a birthday present, a really late one but still, to my darling moirail. I hope you enjoy this!  
> The song that was used in this fanfic can be found, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKKUVochhEc  
> Thank you very much to my friend Chase who helped me with the writing of this fic.

Everything had been leading up to this moment. Eridan practiced for almost three months just so he could be perfect with every step of it. He had honestly been planning this ever since his boyfriend, the loudest man Eridan has ever had the pleasure to meet, mentioned that their anniversary was coming up. They’d been together for almost six years, and he wanted to do something special.

He had three months. And the brown-eyed male got more and more nervous as their anniversary came closer and closer.

Now,he looks in the mirror to fix his appearance, making sure his ginger hair wasn’t out of order as he took in a deep breath. He had invited Karkat to one of his little hipster cafes where he usually sings at. The ginger was supposed to meet him at the cafe, which he did, but now he’s stuck in the bathroom with anxiety coursing through his veins. 

Can he actually do this? Can he actually pull this off? Eridan’s very much starting to have doubts about this, but he can’t really just stand here, now can he? He shakes his head a bit before turning on the single sink, splashing a bit of the cold water on his dark face. ‘Get a grip Ampora, this is going to be amazing.’ He thinks to himself as he looks at the mirror again. “For Kar.“ Is all he whispers before he dries off his face and moves, exiting the bathroom.

The man looks around the cafe as he walks out, all the tables filled with people talking and laughing with each other. Eridan made sure to pick up his ukulele case before he left the area. As he gets on the small, makeshift stage, he scans the room again, stopping when he recognizes a certain messy haired man.

Eridan can’t help the smile when Karkat looks up and meets his gaze. Just looking at him makes him feel like he can actually do this, he can actually perform and maybe even do what makes this entire thing so important. 

With that in his mind, his anxiety about doing this almost diminishes and he quickly works on opening the case and taking his ukulele out of it. When he’s finally all set up, Eridan stands in front of the mic and he clears his throat a bit before talking. 

“Hello everyone,“ He starts as he gets his ukulele in place, trying pretty hard to not show just how bad he’s shaking at the moment. “My name is Eridan Ampora, an’ I will be preformin’ a song called Freckles and Constellations for someone very special to me.” His eyes drift back to Karkat, noticing his cheeks starting to tint red.

As the café fell silent, Eridan started to strum the ukulele as he takes a shaky breath. For Kar. Is all he thinks as he starts singing. “Freckles and Constellations, all those cute conversations. The moon is bright, giving us light, I really want to kiss you and I think I might, filling up our imaginations.“

As he plays, he has a smile on his face and he can’t help but keep watching Karkat’s face. “Starry eyes and galaxy minds, we’ll be dancing on the clouds tonight. I’ll be yours to keep, just take a leap, ‘cause the spaceship has a passenger seat! “ His heart races with anxiety and he’s trying hard to not pause in his singing and playing. “Wooaahh! I’m starstruck! Wooaahh! No gravity for us. We’re intergalactic, thoughts full of static. Wooaahh! I’m starstruck, for you.“

Somehow, he manages to keep playing and singing with only small breaks to breath. His legs are shaking and his voice shakes just a little bit whenever he sings the chorus. By the time he finishes the song, the people in the cafe clapped for him and Eridan waited for them to quiet down before he starts talking. “Thank you everyone, but, before I leave the stage, there is one last thing that I have to do. Kar, can you come up here with me?” 

He noticed Karkat’s confusion and he just gave him a smile, his heart still racing in his chest as he watches his boyfriend get up and walk onto the stage with him. “Now, Kar, I realize our anniversary is tomorrow, but, I wanted to tell you this today.” He set’s his ukulele in its case before going back to Karkat and carefully taking his hands. 

Eridan locks eyes with Karkat as he takes in a deep breath. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but would he be able to get it out how he wants to? Will Karkat say yes? He has no idea at this point, he just wants to hope for the best.

“It’s weird to think that six years ago tomorrow, I met you in a creative writing class at that little college that we both somehow went to. I mean, it wasn’t my first choice but I guess I got something out of it.“ Karkat gives him a look and Eridan laughs a bit. 

“But, really, i’m so glad I met you kar. I’m glad that I get to spend every day with you, that I get to hear your dorky jokes, all of your rants, god I love those rants, and that you really don’t take shit from anyone.” He pauses when Karkat starts smiling again. “I’m so glad Kan introduced me to you, because if she didn’t, I wouldn’t have never met the love of my life. “ 

Eridan carefully gets down on one knee as he reaches into his pocket, smiling brightly at Karkat as he pulls out a small, red velvet box. He swallows nervously as he opens it, revealing the gold ring that was inside, two gemstones, one ruby and one amethyst, glittering in the light. “Karkat Jacob Vantas, will you marry me?“ Eridan says, anxiety making his voice shake just a little bit as he watches Karkat's eyes widen and a huge smile grow on his face. “Yes, fuck yes, hell fucking yes!” Karkat almost screams his answer before pulling Eridan up and kissing him hard.

The cafe erupted with claps as the two kissed, and when they broke apart Eridan put the ring on Karkat’s ring finger. “I love you so much, Kar.“ The ginger mumbles and Karkat let’s out a little laugh. “I love you so much too, Eridan. Now let’s go home and eat the leftover chinese food, fiance.” He says the last part in a teasing manner as he takes Eridan’s hand. 

Eridan makes sure he has the case before the two left the cafe and started their journey home, both of them excited for the next chapter of their life start as this one ends.


End file.
